


UNFULFILLED

by shun_kumikumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFemKuro Female!Kuroko AoMomo Slight!HaremKuro, Black Romance, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun_kumikumi/pseuds/shun_kumikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua belas tahun berlalu, mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah reuni. Hari ini cerah. Laut tak mengombak, pulau impian, dan lembaran ingatan lama. Sebelum mereka mati, satu per-satu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNFULFILLED

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Fanfiksi ini bertema dewasa, kompleks dan gelap. Disarankan hanya pembaca yang cukup umur

1

I

Midorima Shintarou merebahkan punggungnya yang kelelahan pada sandaran kursi empuk di ruangannya yang bersuhu rendah. Mengangkat kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja, tepatnya diatas surat undangan yang terbuka dengan tekstur halus dan tinta emas pada huruf-hurufnya. Sungguh merupakan kejutan tersendiri di sela-sela kesibukan yang terus menghantui aktivitasnya sampai akhir pekan. Akashi.. sahabatnya.. bukan.. kawan lama, sungguh. Nyaris mustahil. Jika dirinya saja yang mengenal cukup baik kawan semasa SMPnya itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu jam sampai ia benar-benar meyakini jiwa dan logikanya menerima kevalidan berita tersebut, bukan tidak mungkin jika orang lain—barangkali teman lamanya yang berkulit gelap sudah menganggap surat ini sebagai lelucon dan mengakhiri surat itu dengan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Atau poni secerah matahari yang berisik itu, malah berteriak girang dan menandai baik-baik jadwal di kalendernya. Bagi Midorima Shintarou, hal seperti ini bisa sangat terjadi jika dan hanya jika sang pengirim surat punya maksud tertentu yang ia sendiri tidak akan pernah mengerti apa maksudnya. Memang sejak kapan ia bisa memahami orang itu? Bagaimanapun juga Midorima sudah memutuskan akan datang—bertemu teman lama tidak akan mengurangi keberuntungannya dan jika ia pikir-pikir sekali lagi , hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Dan dalam benaknya, satu-satunya yang bisa berinisiatif demikian—bahkan setelah dua belas tahun lamanya—Midorima Shintarou berani bertaruh Akashi Seijuuroulah orangnya .

Undangan itu ia genggam sesaat, sebelum diselipkan ke laci di bawah mejanya yang paling atas. Midorima mencoba kembali fokus ke pekerjaan semula. Laporan-laporan seputar perkembangan rumah sakit miliknya yang sudah seminggu ini melipatgandakan diri dengan alasan yang belum berhasil ia pecahkan. Pusat perhatiannya saat ini tertuju pada salah satu cabang rumah sakitnya di Kyoto. Rupanya penyakit misterius yang sedang mewabah masih memenuhi daftar berobat pasien sampai mencapai titik kritis. Masalah ini sudah menjadi pembicaraan nasional bahkan tersorot media luar. Rumah sakit milik Midorima memang terkenal dan menjadi tempat pengharapan bagi para penderita penyakit baik di daerah Kyoto maupun di sekitar Kyoto. Akibat musibah ini, seringkali beberapa pasien terpaksa tak bisa ditangani karena keterbatasan kuota yang pada akhirnya harus beralih ke rumah sakit lain yang dianggap sama atau mendekati rumah sakit Midorima. Midorima selaku penerima laporan menyesalkan hal ini terjadi. Sungguh menyedihkan karena nyatanya rumah sakit mereka pun belum menemukan pengobatan yang tepat dan ia benar-benar tak mau mengecewakan pasiennya sehingga pindah ke rumah sakit yang lain barangkali cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah masa-masa stres dari perjuangan Midorima—yang mungkin pernah terjadi masa-masa yang lebih sulit tapi entah kenapa tidak selelah yang ia rasakan sekarang—dan kenyataan tak terduga seperti ajakan reuni klub basket SMP Teikou selama lebih dari satu dekade ini ia harapkan bisa menjadi celah distraksi yang kuat bagi pikirannya yang memang sedang butuh hiburan.

Midorima memeriksa dokumen terakhir yang memuat data sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Iris emeraldnya tampak tercengang dan kemudian berubah kelam. Buru-buru dibuangnya pikiran yang membuatnya terganggu dan beralih memandang kalender yang menunjukkan bulan Maret pada angka 20. Ia akan pergi ke sebuah villa mewah dan menjumpai teman-teman lamanya yang hanya bisa ia dengar kabarnya melalui media dan berita dari mulut ke mulut saja itu—lusa, seorang diri.

"Ah.. kalau aku tidak salah.." Detik itu juga Midorima mendapatkan kekuatan. Mata hijau cemerlangnya bersinar. Bibirnya tersungging tipis, sebuah senyum licik.

II

Benda persegi panjang yang besar dan terbungkus kertas coklat diangkat tiga petugas dengan teramat hati-hati dari beranda menuju anak tangga. Bungkusan berikutnya menyusul dengan bentuk persegi yang hampir serupa dan dibopong mengikuti petugas yang lebih dulu menyusul. Borongan paket besar terus berdatangan dan bentuknya semakin beragam. Sementara para petugas bahu membahu melaksanakan tugas, Kise Ryouta sibuk memberi instruksi dengan nyaring. "Ya-ssu! Letakkan semuanya di lantai 2! Ah, untuk batu-batuan itu letakkan di lantai 3! Kalian pasti bisa mengangkutnya kan-ssu? Aku tidak menerima adanya kerusakan atau lecet apapun."

Sang pemilik rumah dinilai sebagai pemuda kaya yang sangat eksentrik. Penampilannya bisa dikatakan sebagai keturunan bangsawan yang nyeleneh dan berseni. Pakaiannya sungguh rapi, dengan balutan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai selengan dan rompi abu-abu. Ditambah dasi polkadot mencoloknya dan celana satin yang menggantung di atas mata kaki. Dia ikut naik menjemput barang-barangnya. Memperhatikan koleksi lukisan dan batu-batuan yang diletakkan menurut perintahnya . "Jangan dekati kotak yang itu!" Wajah tampan itu tampak marah. Kemudian tenang lagi. "Kalau tidak cukup pindahkan ke lantai 3. Ah ya, lukisan itu saja-ssu. Kurasa ada dinding yang bisa menampungnya."

Petugas itu terpaksa berputar dengan susah payah dan menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga dengan susah payah pula. Lukisan yang dibawanya adalah lukisan paling besar kedua yang dipesan Ryouta. Kise Ryouta duduk di pinggir jendela tetap mengawasi. Dering telepon di saku celana membuatnya menoleh, diangkatnya telepon itu saat itu juga.

"Hehh? Kau bercanda-ssu? Disaat seperti ini? Wow aku tidak percaya! Ini baru namanya keajaiban!" Bola mata kuningnya bersinar. Setelah itu dia tertawa seolah yang diucapkannya benar-benar lucu. "Ya, hahaha, maafkan aku karena aku sedang berkunjung ke pondok kecilku yang berada di Srilanka sekarang! Berburu Taaffeite yang cantik! Kau tahu benar hobi yang menguras hartaku ini-ssu—Aku masih tak percaya karena suatu saat aku benar-benar mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Kejutan yang menyenangkan! Akan kupesan satu tiket ke Tokyo malam ini juga-ssu! Aku sungguh tidak sabar! Lalu kita akan segera bertemu kan, sayang.." Pembicaraan berlanjut mesra. Ditutupnya telepon itu dengan senyuman lebar. Begitu barang-barang berharganya selesai ditumpuk di atas bangku-bangku dan lemari kaca, tangannya memberi isyarat pada petugas-petugas yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka agar lekas pergi dari situ.

Ruangan itu sepi. Kise Ryouta tersenyum miring. Ia seperti orang yang terlarut dalam suatu gejala kemabukan. Matanya dipenuhi sorot cinta. Ia berbisik. "Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu.. Tetsuyacchi."

III

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan, Daiki-kun?"

"Hentikan, Satsuki."

"Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa terjadi keterlambatan pelaksanaan pembangunan melebihi kontrak kerja pada proyek Taman Hirasiwa. Taman yang direncanakan akan dibangun di pusat Kanto dan dijadwalkan selesai bulan Juli ini terpaksa diundur sampai bulan September. Denda yang harus dibayarkan Aomine Corporation sebesar.."

"Brengsek! Kalian semua kupecat!"

"Kupinjamkan uang, segini cukup? Kau sedang terlilit hutang, bukan begitu?"

"Jauhkan uang kotormu dari tanganku, bedebah!"

"Kalau menuruti saranku, barangkali kau sudah menjadi pemain terkenal sekarang!"

"Pergi dari ruanganku sekarang juga. Itu saranku untukmu."

Aomine Daiki, salah satu kontraktor paling sukses di Jepang mengaku tak pernah menyesali kehidupannya yang memilih untuk meninggalkan basket dan beralih memulai bisnis sipil sampai detik ini. Bahkan ketika perusahaannya berada di ujung tanduk, Daiki hanya perlu menambahkan satu atau dua nol pada ceknya dan biarkan orang-orang suruhannya bekerja! Daiki selalu melewati masa kritis dengan keberhasilan tak terduga. Ia yakin kalau semua yang ia jalani memang sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Rokok mentol dijejalkan di sudut bibir. Bergoyang saat dia terbahak gila. Sekretaris wanita membawakan sepucuk surat di atas nampan! Reuni dan segalanya itu! Daiki berdebar-debar. Pusing. Konspiratif. Tertawa lepas. Dibacanya surat itu berulang-ulang. Tulisan tangan yang sempurna itu sudah pasti milik mantan kawannya. Oh, berkumpul setelah sekian tahun dalam benak Daiki hanya dua. Membicarakan kenangan lama yang kini terasa konyol dan tentu saja—mereka harus menunjukkan kesuksesan mereka masing-masing, bukan?

Benar-benar menarik dua pasangan itu! Dan Tetsu, seperti apa dia setelah menikah Seijuurou? Dua penggalan kata, Te-tsu. TETSU. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Tetsu.

Daiki menyeringai. Yah, lucu juga menghadiri undangan yang diberikan hmm, mantan pacar? Lalu dia sekarang bersuamikan orang yang kau benci? Lalu kau akan menyalami mereka bersama istri yang tidak kau cintai? Siksaan benar hidup ini!

Daiki meremas surat itu sampai remuk dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ia sudah menghapal nama lokasi, alamat beserta jamnya. Tertawa lagi. Terkadang masa lalu membuat kita menyesali banyak hal. Daiki tidak akan jadi pendendam, tidak akan. Toh ia sudah memiliki Satsuki.

IV

Klien-klien wanita memang selalu menyebalkan! Banyak maunya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi pekerjaannya!

Begitulah benak di balik senyum manis dan gerak sopan gemulai Aomine Satsuki, yang sedang melayani dengan sepenuh hati omelan cerewet salah satu pelanggan yang berusaha mengomentari profesinya sebagai desainer pemula. Desain miliknya yang mengkombinasikan traditional dan pop art memang cukup disukai banyak orang. Baru satu bulan ia memulai penjualan tas dan pakaian musim panas hasil rancangannya, omset yang didapat bisa dibilang menunjuk pada angka yang memuaskan. Penyaluran passion dari mimpi dalam kotak yang terkubur lama, telah digali satu persatu dan dibuka kuncinya berkat modal sang suami. Membicarakan hal itu, tentu bukan menjadi topik yang disukai Satsuki. Sebab teori apapun mengenai Daiki akan sanggup mengorek sisa keteguhan seorang wanita yang sudah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Sejak kapan suaminya itu melarang-larang apa yang diinginkannya? Oh dan ia sudah menyibukan diri begitu rupa dan setia menemani lelaki yang sudah memberikan rusuk padanya itu—ia mencintai Daiki. Ia menghormati Daiki. Memahami Daiki. Kerisauannya hanya satu. Ia tidak mau Daiki sakit.

"Yah aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau masih amatir dalam hal seperti ini. Aku yakin kau sudah menggenapkan seluruh kemampuanmu, kuharap?"

Halo, ya perkenalkan aku, Satsuki! Apa kau berpikir aku tidak menggunakan waktuku selama enam tahun untuk tidak hanya makan dan tidur? Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mengumpulkan modal dan riset, wahai agen mata-mata Gracia Jewelry?

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa pada ukuran tas ini. Terlalu kecil dan juga terlalu besar untuk dibawa ke pantai. Bahkan menyesuaikan dengan pakaian yang kumiliki saja susah."

Satsuki memperhatikan selera pakaian sang wanita itu yang ditampilkan di depan matanya. Rok potongan riffles merah jambu, rambut ekor kuda, kulit coklat dan kemeja sleeves krem pucat? Kombinasi fantastik. "Saya rasa anda harus belajar memadu-madankan fashion anda, nona. Kami pikir anda memiliki selera dan fashion sense yang bagus." Oh, ya, sangat buruk. "Jika anda kesulitan jangan merasa segan meminta bantuan kami. Kami siap membantu kapan saja."

Wanita itu melotot. Barangkali mengetahui kejelasan arti dalam sorot mata Satsuki." Kau pikir kau mengejekku? Memang tas ini banyak yang suka! Tapi itu hanya karena sedang tren saja, bukan? Ibuku mengatakan aku terlalu muda memakai tas ini dan wanita-wanita muda yang melewatiku saat berjalan, menyipit dan menertawakanku dari jauh seolah aku sama sekali tidak pantas memakai style yang sama dengan mereka! Katakan padaku, jadi fashion yang anda ciptakan ini untuk kalangan usia berapa? Jangan kau kira aku berharap diberi omong kosong dengan mengatakan tas ini pantas untukku."

Satsuki merenung. Pantas... tidak pantas. Masalahnya sudah bukan disitu lagi, nona.

"Baiklah, jika anda tidak puas. Kami menawarkan refund atas kekecewaan anda—" "Oh aku tidak kecewa! Sama sekali tidak kecewa!" "—anda dapat mengganti tas anda dengan produk kami yang memiliki harga yang sama. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa menemani dan memberi saran—" "Kau pikir aku bisa dipulihkan dengan cara itu?" "— dan dengan senang hati saya akan membantu."

Setelah itu hening. Satsuki menampilkan senyum bisnis terbaiknya. Sama sekali tidak goyah. Wanita itu berusaha bertahan, dua puluh detik... tiga puluh detik. Oh dia menyerah. Sang wanita setengah baya yang tambun memberikan tasnya pada Satsuki dan berjalan melihat-lihat sambil mendengus. Ia pulang dengan tas yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dengan model yang hampir sama. Sampai akhir, Satsuki patut diacungi jempol. Ia professional.. dan ia sudah membuktikannya.

Ia wanita tangguh yang mampu menghadapi wanita lain dan juga laki-laki. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu tak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai istri yang sudah lelah diselingkuhi berkali-kali? Daiki mencintainya—ya itu katanya. Tidak, ia sendiri sebenarnya tahu Daiki memang mencintainya. Tetapi disuguhi aroma parfum wanita dan rasa lipstik rendahan saat bercinta, apakah Satsuki harus selalu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita? Apa Daiki pikir ia juga tidak sakit? Dan apa itu memang sengaja?

Oh benar, ia juga selingkuh.. dan Daiki dengan kesadarannya yang penuh sangat mengetahui itu. Hanya saja Daiki tak pernah mengomentari bekas ciuman yang tersisa di dada dan pahanya, juga tak berkata apa-apa saat melihat kalung berliontin intan yang tersemat di lehernya. Daiki hanya akan menarik kalung itu sampai memberikan bercak melintang dan menambahi tanda-tanda yang pernah digagahi sebelumnya.

Daiki mencintainya, tapi ia tidak mencintainya.

"Kita akan datang. Seijuurou dan Tetsu. Aku akan senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan mereka semua. Satsuki, bersikaplah yang baik sebagai istriku."

Tentu saja, sayang. Kita akan bersenang-senang.

V

Murasakibara Atsushi tahu benar bagaimana membuat anak-anak sampai orang dewasa bahagia. Kue-kue krim yang dijualnya tidak hanya terkenal melumer di mulut, tapi juga di hati. Begitulah yang dikatakan orang. Sesekali Murasakibara akan mampir ke cabang tokonya, dikerumuni dan diganduli anak-anak karena membawa banyak permen. Lalu permen itu akan ia bagikan satu-satu. Kadang ia akan menginspeksi para karyawannya, sambil iseng mencicipi adonan dan bergumam mengomentari ide dan kritikan yang sebenarnya lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi hari ini spesial. Ia memutuskan meliburkan diri. Tidak menulis resep ataupun jalan-jalan menyantapi cemilan. Mungkin aneh, tapi ia akan menghabiskan satu hari untuk menyusun daftar kue yang sudah pernah ia buat selama ini!

Menghitung prestasi, tidak juga. Mencari inspirasi untuk produk baru, mungkin. Tapi tujuan utama Murasakibara adalah, menyiapkan seluruh karya buatannya untuk disajikan spesial kepada teman-temannya. Reuni klub basket SMP Teikou! Setelah belasan tahun? Siapa yang percaya? Tapi Murasakibara langsung ternganga kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu, Seijuurou, Sei-chin itu mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Hal-hal kecil menabjubkan sampai luar biasa! Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat mantan kaptennya itu. Terakhir kalau tidak salah.. ah, ia ingat. Saat Seijuurou melamar Tetsuya di halaman depan Universitas Tokyo. Tanggalnya, Murasakibara lupa tapi mereka baru saja melihat daftar kelulusan. Keduanya diterima dengan jurusan berbeda dan menimbulkan situasi yang mengharukan. Lalu sesuai janji Seijuurou kepada dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk mengikat janji terindahnya kepada mantan manager tim basket mereka itu . Sebongkah cincin dipersembahkan, disemat ke jari manis sang wanita. Tetsuya menangis, dan Seijuurou tersenyum sambil memeluk calon pengantinnya. Seluruh Kiseki no sedai hadir disana—yang memang sudah direncanakan Seijuurou untuk mengejutkan Tetsuya. Murasakibara ingat, ia kebagian melempar kue ke kepala dan wajah Tetsuya. Dasar Seijuurou nakal! Ia memakan kuenya langsung dari pipi belepotan Tetsuya. Ah, sungguh masa-masa yang tak akan terlupakan.

Sore ini ia akan mengirimkan data yang sudah ditulisnya ke toko kuenya sendiri. Empat puluh satu resep! Hidangkan sebanyak seratus sebelas buah. Terlalu banyak memang, mereka semua tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya. Tapi ini penting, karena selain itu, angka tersebut merupakan sejarah pada masa kejayaan mereka.

Murasakibara meletakkan pensilnya. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan mengajak Himuro Tatsuya berbincang-bincang. Kawannya itu membangun sebuah taman hiburan anak-anak yang secara mutualisme bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kue Murasakibara. Himuro bisa menceritakan kenangan mereka dengan lebih jelas lagi, yang barangkali ia sudah lupa. Masa Winter Cup salah satunya. Kalau diingat sekarang, rasanya seperti ribuan tahun lamanya.

Murasakibara bangkit dari meja kerja, berjalan memasuki kamar anaknya dan mencium mesra kening si bayi. Ibunya sudah meninggal setahun lalu. Kecelakaan pesawat yang memakan banyak korban . Murasakibara sempat murung dan depresi. Sejak saat itu ia berusaha menjadi ayah dan ibu yang baik bagi anak satu-satunya. Ia mencintai anak itu, demikian Himuro. Himuro memang sahabat terbaik. Mereka selalu bersama.. ia dewasa dan tak alpha menyemangatinya. Sahabat di kala suka dan duka. Muro-chin.. sudah pasti ia akan mengajaknya. Murasakibara membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Himuro begitu sahabatnya mengetahui berita hangat ini, sebentar lagi.

VI

Siapapun yang memasuki ruangan perpustakaan sore ini tidak akan bisa menyadari kehadiran sosok makhluk hidup di antara sisi kanan dan kiri meja yang dipenuhi buku tebal bertumpuk-tumpuk. Di hari Sabtu yang cenderung kosong, ia berusaha memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Menyicil materi demi mengumpulkan literatur tesis. Beruntung hari ini hujan, ruang perpustakaan kampus tempat ia belajar akhir-akhir ini sering dipakai untuk singgahan nyaman mahasiswa semester akhir, jadi berkurang intensitasnya. Membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro, nama pemuda itu, bisa leluasa menumpahkan konsentrasi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tak ia kenal duduk saling berjauhan dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Buku yang sedang digenggam Mayuzumi, Neutrino Energy loss from the plasma process at all temperatur and densities" oleh Braaten E. , dan Segel, D. (1993) ditandai ujung kertasnya pada halaman 170. Mayuzumi mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, berdesis gelisah, tangannya menggeser buku catatan. Lembar kosong dibuka dan pena digores.

Interaksi neutrino dengan materi elektron adalah elektron-elektron dimateri diasumsikan bebas atau tidak berkolerasi satu sama lain atau dengan kata lain korelasi RPA dan MPE karena medium diabaikan. Pada polarisasi longitudinal dan transversal, untuk temperatur rendah responnya turun tetapi pada temperatur tinggi responnya naik. Tetapi pada polarisasi vektor-aksial, responnya terus menurun dengan naiknya temperatur. Pada polarisasi aksial didapat tidak adanya perubahan yang signifikan terhadap kenaikan temperatur. Sehingga—

Satu persatu grafik dengan tingkat kelengkungan berbeda digambar dengan penggaris berdasarkan interaksi diferensial lemah, elektromagnetik, interferensi dan total yang membandingkan polarisasi longtudinal, transversal, aksial dan vektor asial untuk kerapatan elektron tetapi dengan temperatur bervariasi. Ia juga menemukan penjelasan probabilitas interaksi dan rumusnya yang melibatkan pergumulan otak yang cukup panjang. Lelah dijejali rumus fisika berlarut-larut, Mayuzumi memutuskan merenggangkan otot bahunya dan beristirahat. Memandang datar derasnya air mengguyur di luar.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, "sudah 4 bulan, penelitianku masih berjalan 30%." "Yah kurasa ini sudah merupakan hal yang bagus mengingat satu-satunya pembimbingmu lebih suka jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dan senangnya hanya membalas OK di email saja." "Kalau tesismu belum selesai juga tahun depan, pergilah ke Amerika dan manfaatkan waktu cutimu dengan menggantikan ayah menangani lingkungan pesisir. Temui Kagetora Aida, beliau teman ayah yang dengan senang hati akan mengenalkanmu pada Salvelinus fontina—" "Jangan bercanda, ayah. Kau kira aku orang yang bisa melakukan itu?" "Kami menunggu kepulanganmu." "Kurasa aku membutuhkan biaya tesis lebih banyak." "Membuang prospek kekayaan yang sudah menghampirimu di depan mata, elektron sudah membuatmu gila!"

Hujan deras lambat laun menjadi gerimis. Dialihkannya kembali konsentrasi pada bahan-bahan tesisnya.

"—dengan a adalah kontribusi interaksi lemah, b kontribusi interaksi elektromagnetik dan c adalah kontribusi interferensi interaksi lemah dan elektromagnetik. Hm, apa persamaannya? Cih, jangan-jangan aku benar-benar akan jadi gila.."

Seseorang menepuk punggung. "Hai! Ma-yu-zu-mi-san!"

Menoleh kaget. Ia yakin tak ada yang bisa menemukannya kecuali dia. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencari bahan skripsiku tentu. Kutebak kau sedang berusaha menemukan penampang deferensi—untuk tesismu—apapun itu?"

"Penampang lintang deferensial. " Mayuzumi menjawab dengan gertakan dalam. "Ya, aku juga masih meneliti soal itu. Aku membutuhkannya untuk bab pendekatan respon linear yang sedang kukerjakan. Duduklah, kalau tidak ingin diusir dari sini."

Satu bangku ditarik ke luar. Memandangi gunungan kertas yang mengelilingi kawan baiknya. "Aku harap tidak menganggu pencarian referensimu. Masa sulit kan sekarang ini?"

"Sudah berapa persen skripsimu itu?" Mayuzumi mengernyit.

"75%! Meski begitu hanya suatu keberuntungan jika kau menemukan aku sudah memakai toga akhir Agustus nanti." Ia mendesah. "Tiba-tiba banyak kekurangan yang kutemui. Tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Segalanya... segalanya kacau. Aku hampir saja gantung diri, kau tahu sendiri ayahku seperti apa! Dengan catatan jika tidak mengingat kalau yah.. kalau tidak ada kabar yang mengerikan tapi entah kenapa membuatku merasa lebih hidup . "

Lelaki dengan potongan rambut belah tengah itu berbicara dengan suara lebih rendah dan tensi lebih bergairah. Matanya yang sewarna batu obsidian licin meyala penuh arti. Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya memandangnya tanpa memberi kesan lebih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Temannya menumpahkan perasaannya dengan menepuk meja sepelan ia bisa. Mendekat pada Mayuzumi. "Tentu saja reuni paling fenomenal abad ini! Jangan bilang kau tak tahu?"

Melihat temannya yang terlalu antusias malah membuat Mayuzumi makin tidak empati. "Sudah ingin bunuh diri masih memikirkan orang lain rupanya. Mumpung kau disini, aku sampaikan sekarang kalau begitu. Titip salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi. Katakan pada mereka bahwa mahasiswa Magister Fisika tidak punya waktu. Dan bahwa aku tidak merindukan mereka."

"Kau bicara apa!" Takao Kazunari, nama pemuda berpotongan tahun 90, tergelak-gelak. "Pembimbingku bisa serangan jantung kalau aku tidak lulus sampai ajaran baru berikutnya! Tidak, tidak. Ah sial, aku ingin sekali datang tapi yah.. kau tahu sendiri! 3 hari! Barangkali aku bisa mendapatkan pencerahan soal pengaruh variabel Return on Equity pada pembayaran deviden dan melengkapi hasil penelitianku terhadap uji simultan! Oh gawat, kalau kupikir lagi, bebanku masih cukup banyak. "

Mayuzumi mendengarkan sambil membaca buku. Mengangguk. "Daripada itu aku tidak menyangka kau mendapat undangan. Kutebak siapa yang lebih dekat diantara mereka padamu? Seijuurou atau Tetsuya? "

Takao menggeleng. "Tidak keduanya. Tapi aku yakin Tetsu-chanlah yang paling menginginkan aku datang. Yah, andai saja.. aku bisa." Nadanya agak menyesal.

Mayuzumi melirik. Takao menunduk sedikit kemudian berkata riang. "Tapi tidak denganmu! Berani bertaruh kau akan menyimpan semua buku-buku berdebumu di bawah kasur dan menyiapkan setelan terbaik, menyemir rambutmu dan menggosok sepatu sampai mengilat—"

"Hentikan. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan datang?"

"Oh ayolah! Ini Tetsu-chan yang kita bicarakan!" Takao menutup mulut, berusaha menahan tawa, mendesis, "maksudku, cinta pertamamu yang kita bicarakan!"

Takao mengambil satu buku dan menutupi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa. Mayuzumi jelas tampak terganggu. Kuroko Tetsuya... ah Akashi Tetsuya. Ya, benar.. ia pernah jatuh cinta padanya dulu. Tergila-gila. Memang. Lalu apa artinya sekarang ini? Ia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana hamburan yang terjadi antara neutrino dan gas elektron harus mempertimbangkan gas elektron sebagai suatu sistem banyak benda, bukannya menanti bertemu cinta pertama yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Konyol. Aku harus fokus menyelesaikan studiku. Pergi sekarang, Takao. Atau lebih baik aku yang pergi?"

Takao mengibaskan tangan di depan muka. Berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan temannya yang sebenarnya sudah tersakiti." Oh, oke, oke maaf. Kau tidak mau mengungkit masa itu ya? Tapi sungguh! Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu dan seluruh dunia akan meragukan apakah kau laki-laki jantan atau bukan. Mereka mengundangmu! Akashi sahabat lamamu! Oh, kenapa tidak? Ini nasihat terakhirku, sebagai seorang sahabat!"

Mayuzumi berkata. "Kau sahabat terburuk kalau begitu. Kesampingkan masalah Seijuurou sahabatku atau Tetsuya cinta pertamaku. Aku menghargai undangan mereka. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Kau mengerti itu."

"Ayolah, Mayuyu-ch—" Mayuzumi melotot begitu panggilan lama muncul kembali. "A-aku tidak sengaja. Ma-maksudku, Mayuzumi-san! Ini firasat seorang sahabat! Percayalah pada Takao Kazunari! Tidakkah kau ingin memastikan keadaan Tetsu-chan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Ya, kau pasti ingin. Lihatlah dia dan bicara padanya. Siapa tahu mata birunya itu membukakan mata hatimu dan dengan itu kau bisa merubah cara pandangmu mengenai hidup!"

Mayuzumi benar-benar jengkel sekarang. "Kau bicara seakan aku orang sinting yang perlu dibawa ke psikoterapi. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulihat dari ucapanmu adalah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian, mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat dua orang suami-istri tertawa dalam pusat perhatian."

Takao putus asa dan geli. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Ah dasar tidak berubah! Susah dinasihati!" Takao bertolak pinggang. Mayuzumi tidak peduli. "Terserah. Keputusan ada padamu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Mayuzumi-san." Dan begitu sahabatnya menghilang di balik rak-rak buku dalam usaha melanjutkan bab-bab skripsinya, Mayuzumi sangat menyadari betapa kontradiksinya kata-kata itu.

VII

Nijimura Shuuzou menyetir dengan brengsek. Mobil-mobil yang ia lewati, separuhnya memaki dan melemparinya botol ion fermentasi. Ya, kalau saja ia tidak memakai mobil jelek yang pantasnya didaur ulang menjadi pantat panci, ia tidak akan menerima perlakuan serendah ini!

Memang kurang ajar interpol jaman sekarang! Oh untung ia berada di Prancis! Menyupir bagai binatang pun kau masih bisa lolos! Dan apalagi? Anak buahnya mati karena ulahnya? Bagus! Gara-gara ketololan mereka, tambang batu bara yang seharusnya menjadi tambang uang baginya hancur! Musnah sudah! Dirinya sudah rugi ratusan juta! Lantas polisi ingin ia dipenjara? Illegal katanya? Oh, sesungguhnya Nijimura tak akan pernah segan-segan meracuni orang.

Di sela-sela frustasi, ia memarkir mobilnya di depan Hotel Vi esca Rio dengan putaran seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hampir gila, Nijimura langsung melempar segepok uang ke muka resepsionis dan meminta kunci VVIP. Ia akan masuk ke kamarnya sekarang. Bermalam sampai semuanya tuntas. Besok pagi ia akan meminta seorang supir menjemputnya dan melarikan diri sesaat ke Amerika. Setengah tertawa memikirkan wakil bodohnya si Haizaki Shougo yang barangkali sedang dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Nijimura sudah menyiapkan jalan neraka yang lebih leluasa bagi Haizaki karena itulah ia tidak khawatir jika suatu saat Haizaki akan buka mulut.

Ya, ia tidak perlu khawatir sekarang ini...

Melepas jas hitamnya ke lantai, Nijimura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan terlelap. Tanpa menyadari secarik surat putih yang segelnya masih tertutup meluncur ke lantai. Nijimura bahkan belum membacanya. Ia selalu melewatkan hal-hal selain yang isinya uang. Tetapi sampai pagi pun ia tidak tahu bagaimana surat itu bisa ada di saku bajunya.

.

.

2

Sesosok wanita muda duduk di hadapan meja rias, menatap refleksinya pada cermin berukiran klasik. Kulitnya sangat putih dan ranum. Bibirnya menyerupai belahan buah apel yang manis. Biji matanya seolah potongan benua yang hilang. Sisi kiri rambutnya dikepang sampai bawah dan diikat alami, bagian yang tersisa dibuat ikal dan disisihkan di pundak kanan. Dengan gaun yang berpotongan di atas dada sampai mata kakinya putih bersih, dan caranya bersikap, Akashi Tetsuya lebih cantik dibandingkan dewi Atlanta.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." Pantulan seorang laki-laki ikut bergabung. Dari cermin terlihat kedua tangan si laki-laki menghampiri pundak wanita itu. Sang wanita membalas meletakkan satu tangannya dan menggenggam tangan si laki-laki. Akashi Seijuurou menyisir setengah rambut merahnya ke belakang dengan minyak. Ia memakai jas dengan pita abu-abu di sisi lipatan kerahnya. Jasnya tidak dikancing. Dasi abu-abu dimasukkan rapi ke dalam rompi abu-abu yang dikancing rapi. Mata yang sewarna rambut masing-masing saling menatap penuh kasih. Keindahan keduanya bagai mahakarya seni. Posisi dan pakaian mereka seperti tidak nyata, seolah keberadaan mereka disitu hanya sebentuk lukisan.

Seijuurou berkata. "Apa kau gugup, sayang?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Bulu matanya yang disapu eyeliner turun dengan anggun. Ia berkata. "Tidak , Seijuurou. Idemu yang luar biasa itu. Dapat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat-sahabat lama. Tidakkah kau merasa berdebar-debar?" Tangannya yang lentik menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan dentuman jantung yang mengetuk-ngetuk keras. "Apa mereka semua akan datang?" Lanjutnya berbisik. "Oh ya, kau benar. Aku rasa aku mulai gugup, sayang."

Seijuurou menurunkan posisinya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala istrinya. "Aku harap mereka semua datang." Seijuurou tersenyum. "Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. Segalanya sudah dipersiapkan. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Jadilah istriku yang kubanggakan seperti biasa." Seijuurou mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Tetsuya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Seijuurou." Wanita itu tersenyum pada bayangan Seijuurou di cermin. Ia berdiri dan meliukkan gaunnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" , katanya.

"Kau lebih dari cantik. Sini, sini." Seijuurou mulai menggoda. Pinggang Tetsuya ditarik ke dalam pelukan.

"Oh kau tidak kuizinkan, Seijuurou. Lipstikku akan luntur." Tetsuya terkikik sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya. Seijuurou memandangnya dengan ekspresi iseng yang meminta. Tetsuya tersenyum. "Baiklah-baiklah, kurasa sedikit." Ia menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada bibir Seijuurou. Seijuurou maju dan mengecup-ngecup pelan. "Eh, ah ya. Ku-kurasa cukup." Tetsuya berusaha menghindari bibir Seijuurou yang terus mencari kesempatan. Ia mundur dan menolehkan wajahnya. "Sei—" "Sedikit-sedikit tapi banyak boleh kan?" Tetsuya cemberut. "Kau tidak boleh, sayang." "Hmm.." Usaha Tetsuya dalam menolak hanya berupa main-main. Keduanya tertawa bahagia dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Sebuah potret sempurna keindahan pernikahan. Bunyi ketukan di pintu membuat momen kebahagiaan itu terpaksa dihentikan.

"Ya?" Sahut Seijuurou dari dalam. Matanya masih tak lepas dari mata Tetsuya.

"Saya ingin memberi kabar, Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama. Tuan Midorima Shintarou, Tuan Aomine Daiki dan Nyonya Aomine Satsuki sudah tiba pukul 11:03 . Mereka sudah saya antarkan ke Hall utama, sesuai perintah anda, Seijuurou-sama."

"Baiklah. Biarkan mereka menunggu. Sepuluh menit lagi kami akan turun." Jawab Seijuurou berusaha tidak memedulikan Tetsuya.

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama. Saya permisi."

Begitu pintu tertutup, wanita itu memprotes. "Sei! Kita akan turun sekarang! Mereka sudah tiba! Kita bisa berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu teman-teman kita yang lain, bukan? Ayo, sayang!"

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Mereka yang akan berbincang satu-sama lain lebih dulu. Kita bisa menunggu sebentar disini. Aku masih ingin memeluk istriku tercinta."

"Oh, jangan kekanak-kanakkan, Sei. Aku sudah menduga Midorima-kun akan tiba tepat waktu. Dan juga Daiki-kun dan Satsuki-san! Dua sahabat suami istri kita, fufufu. Aku harap pernikahan mereka bahagia. Benar kan Sei?"

Seijuurou menatap istrinya hangat. "Aku pikir juga begitu, sayang. Seperti kita. Kita bahagia kan?"

"Kau mulai lagi. " Tetsuya memutar bola matanya. "Tentu, aku bahagia denganmu, Seijuurou." Tangan Seijuurou sudah sampai pada pinggulnya. "Kita turun sekarang?"

.

.

3

"Masih betah melajang huh, Tuan dokter?"

Midorima mengernyit mendengar pernyataan tak sopan menusuk telinganya. Mereka duduk di dalam ruang besar dengan langit-langit tinggi berbentuk kubah yang digantungi candelier mewah, dan lukisan bayi-bayi malaikat yang memberi simbiolis suci. Ruangannya akan mengingatkanmu pada katedral yang disulap magis, atau ruangan pesta yang biasa terjadi di film-film. Dindingnya berwarna gading dengan ukiran emas tercetak mengelilingi bagai sulur-sulur. Kedetailannya membuat Midorima kagum. Meja makan dan kursi berbahan kayu kokoh yang menjadi lokasi berkumpul dan berbicara saat ini panjangnya cukup untuk diduduki satu keluarga besar dengan lenggang dan nyaman. Terdapat karpet sutra di bawah kaki-kakinya. Di pusat meja, dua ikat mawar dan putih ditata cantik. Buah-buahan segar disajikan segar memikat mata. Enam pilar-pilar tinggi berwarna putih menjulang di sayap kiri dan kanan. Jendela besar yang mengapit dua sisi berlawanan dilapisi satin transparan dan gorden merah marun tebal. Ada tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu ke lantai dua. Perhatian mereka pada ruangan besar itu cukup menjadi kejutan kedua setelah tatap muka dalam satu waktu bersama sahabat-sahabat lama. Daiki dan Satsuki duduk berdampingan sedangkan Midorima dengan sopan memilih duduk berseberangan dari keduanya, sebelum Satsuki menariknya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka.

"Bukan hakmu mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Aomine. Masih banyak hal penting yang harus kukerjakan. Aku tidak akan punya waktu jika aku menikah."

Aomine Daiki menyahut malas, tangan menapak dagu. Banyak hal-hal yang tak berubah dalam perjalanan sekian tahun. "Itu alasanmu saja kan? Yang benar kau tidak punya waktu untuk mencari istri! Itu karena kedokteran sudah merajai sebagian besar isi kepalamu. "

Midorima menaikkan kacamata. Bersikap ketus. Ia memakai jas hitam di luar kemeja putihnya. Ditambah dasi kupu-kupu. "Anggap saja demikian jika kau mau, nanodayo. Bagaimana kabarmu, Satsuki? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal sekarang, setelah menikahi orang di sebelahmu?"

Aomine Satsuki tertawa riang. Ia sangat menawan dengan gaun berwarna emas mengkilap selutut yang didesain mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya digelung ke puncak kepala. Berkata dengan suara wanitanya yang jernih. "Mungkin saja begitu, Midorin! Ah, ini bukan perjumpaan kita yang pertama kali setelah sekian tahun bukan? Kuharap kau masih ingat aku pernah berpapasan denganmu di lorong rumah sakit? "

"Oh, ya tentu, nanodayo. Kau memanggilku saat aku menuju laboratorium. Kemarin aku sangat sibuk, kita tidak bisa berbincang banyak."

"Aku sangat mengerti, Midorin. Aku memaafkanmu."

Risih. "Satsuki, kapan aku meminta maaf?"

"WAAAHH-SSU! Daikicchi! Midorimacchi dan Satsukicchi! "

Suara nyaring melengking yang mendadak muncul membuat ketiganya menoleh kaget bercampur heran. Di ujung sana Kise Ryouta dengan penampilan eksentriknya, berlari. Di dalam ruangan sebesar itu suara sang pemilik cukup menimbulkan gema yang mengganggu. Di tangannya terseret koper hitam besar. Belum juga pulih kekagetan mereka dari suara, penampilan Kise Ryouta yang bak wisatawan asing kini menyerang mata, syaraf dan juga tanda tanya.

"Kau habis dari mana, heh Kise?" Aomine melihat temannya yang berambut kuning itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Abnormal.

Kise merajuk. Berdiri di bagian terujung meja. "Daikicchi! Begitukan sapaan dan kelakuan pertamamu pada teman yang sudah lama tak kau jumpai?" Ia mendelik lalu memandang mereka semua. "Bagaimana villa ini heh? Tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau Akashicchi dan Tetsuyacchi menyewa satu pulau untuk kita semua! Jauh sekali villa ini! Aku hampir saja tenggelam di kapal San Marie kalau tidak ada kapten Kagetora-sensei yang menarikku naik! Villa ini bahkan sulit kelihatan dari laut sebelah selatan. Tapi memang hebat, lautnya setenang kolam renang-ssu. Liburan yang tak patut disia-siakan!"

Sementara Kise mengoceh ia meletakkan dua koper besarnya ke atas meja. Lalu tanpa basa-basi duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan ketiga temannya. Matanya yang kuning berkilau menatap mereka. Tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya candelier yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Membuat seolah ia tampak bersinar, lebih bersinar daripada yang mereka kenal.

"Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali, ya? Kudengar kau sering ke luar negeri. Apa yang kau kerjakan? Transaksi narkotika?" Daiki menggurau parau.

"Mulutmu itu tak pernah berpikir dulu ya, Daikicchi? Aku menggerakkan bisnis di bidang obat-obatan herbal. Sudah tersebar sampai ke beberapa negara. Meski begitu pekerjaan asliku adalah mengumpulkan karya-karya seni-ssu!"

"Apa?" Daiki gagal mengerti.

"Itu lhoo aku mengoleksi lukisan-lukisan dan batu-batuan langka dari seluruh dunia! Hebat kan, hebat?"

"Hah? Maksudmu, kau membuang uangmu?"

"Itu dinamakan apresiasi, Daikicchi!"

Midorima dan Satsuki hanya memandang satu sama lain. Midorima jelas terganggu. Satsuki tertawa tegang. Tidak zaman dulu sampai sekarang, dimana Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta bertemu, hanya keributan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Hooh... arara. Lihat siapa disitu? Mido-chin, Dai-chin, Sacchin dan Kise-chin?"

Kejutan lagi! Serentak keempatnya menoleh. Tubuh besar yang sepertinya bertambah semakin besar saja itu membuat mereka terperangah. Murasakibara tidak memotong rambutnya. Rambut ungunya dibiarkan panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Pakaiannya mencerminkan sosok yang hangat dan kebapakan. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang berpakaian necis, Murasakibara memakai kaus panjang dibalut jaket kulit coklat tebal. Celana hitam biasa dan sepatu boot sebetis kaki. Ia menggotong tas ransel di satu bahunya. Wajahnya tersenyum. Keempat orang di meja makan, memanggil bergantian. "Mukkun!" "Murasakibara?" "Murasakibaracchi?!" "Murasakibara.."

Sosok besar itu berjalan seperti tanpa beban. Memilih duduk beberapa bangku dari Kise Ryouta.

Mereka terpana. "Luar biasa, Mukkun! Kau benar-benar berbeda." Komentar Satsuki terkagum-kagum.

Murasakibara mengabsen satu-satu wajah temannya dengan senyuman. Dia benar-benar berubah. "Maaf aku telat~ Uhh, apa kabar kalian semua? Dai-chin tambah tua. Mido-chin seperti bapak-bapak dan Sacchin cantik sekali."

"Ahaha, terimakasih Mukkun! Kau juga tampan!" Satsuki tersenyum dengan rona di pipi.

Kise Ryouta mendekat ke meja Murasakibara. "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Murasakibaracchi? Aku keren ya, keren?"

Murasakibara melirik malas kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak berubah, Kise-chin. Masih kekanak-kanakkan."

"Hehh?!"

"Murasakibara. Kudengar kau menjalankan bisnis roti?" Midorima angkat bicara. Mengabaikan komentar temannya terhadap dirinya.

"Hmm~ tepatnya bisnis kue. Di Akita. Kalian tidak pernah datang ya? Sombong sekali~"

Tiba-tiba yang lain merasa menyesal. "Kami sama-sama sibuk, kau tahu." "Maafkan aku Mukkun!" "Maaf ya Murasakibaracchi!" Midorima hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi dimana tuan rumahnya? Aku kangen Sei-chin dan Tetsu-chin~" Murasakibara memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan iris ungunya.

"Hoo ya, kami juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama denganmu." Daiki tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Kurasa Tetsu-chan masih berdandan!" Satsuki menyahut sambil menepuk tangan sekali. "Ah seperti apa ya Tetsu-chan sekarang?" Celetukannya disambut sahutan para lelaki.

"Pastinya cantik sekali-ssu! Makin cantik!"

"Hooh.. jangan menganggu hubungan orang ya, Kise." Daiki menyeringai.

"Kau bi-bicara apa, ssu?"

"Kurasa ini karena Sei-chin yang memperlambat waktu. Sepertinya dia ingin kita semua berkumpul dulu." Semua terlihat sependapat. Argumen Murasakibara dibenarkan dalam hati masing-masing.

"Huh, si Akashi itu." Aomine Daiki mengeluh. Ia memang tak pernah suka menunggu.

Sejenak ruangan hening. "Tentu saja aku tak sabar memberikan oleh-oleh!" Tiba-tiba Kise menggeser koper lebih dekat padanya. Membuka resleting di kantung paling luar dan mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat ukuran sedang. Sebelah tangannya meraih isi di dalamnya. Patung replika manusia laki-laki tampan dalam posisi lutut menekuk, di dadanya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu angsa dan di punggungnya terkibar dua sayap hampir patah. Nyaris telanjang bulat kalau tidak ada sebuah guci yang kelihatan melekat di paha lelaki itu. Satu tangannya menahan guci, satunya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam guci. Kise menunjukkan benda di tangannya pada teman-temannya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Patung langka buatan seniman legenda asal Italia abad 19, Abbondio Robertas! Pahatan langka ini kudapatkan eksklusif di acara amal antar kolektor di daerah Inggris kemarin lalu! Kupersembahkan sebagai kado pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan empat tahun!"

Sebenarnya itu patung yang indah tapi Daiki berkata. "Patung yang mengerikan!" Ia menatap heran.

"Ah, aku juga membawa kue-kue untuk kalian semua lho. Mungkin nanti malam kuenya datang~" Murasakibara berujar senang.

"Eh, benarkah?" Satsuki tampak senang sekali.

Dari jarak yang tak bisa mereka kira, terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat. Bunyi ketukan sepatu yang berjalan menghampiri membuat empat orang disana diam. Menoleh satu sama lain dan menatap satu titik di depan mereka. Tebersit perasaan gelisah dan berdebar-debar. Apakah itu mereka? Mereka yang membuat kita semua berbincang disini?

"Tuan, Tuan dan Nyonya. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan ini. Saya, selaku butler di villa ini ingin memastikan. Apakah seluruh tamu yang diundang sudah berkumpul?" Ternyata hanya butler utama yang mengantarkan mereka kesini, bertanya dengan kesopanan tinggi.

Agak kecewa dan sedikit lega, mereka memandang satu-sama lain. Berpikir. Kise Ryouta mengangkat bahu.

"Kami tidak tahu siapa saja yang diundang.." Ia menatap seluruh temannya. "Hmm kalau dari kiseki no sedai sih sepertinya sudah—"

"Tunggu, apa mungkin mereka mengundang Nijimura dan Haizaki? " Aomine Daiki berkata. Ketiga orang disana memasang ekspresi "Bisa jadi." "Mungkin saja belum datang." Lanjutnya.

Midorima bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Takao juga diundang, nanodayo. Dia meneleponku kemarin. Katanya dia tidak bisa datang." Ia mengangkat kacamata lagi. "Skipsinya sedang dalam bahaya."

"Eh.. Takaocchi... Takaocchi.. Ah aku ingat! Temanmu yang paling lengket saat di Shuutoku kan-ssu? Hm skripsi?" Kise terkejut dan heran. "Maksudmu.. dia sudah tidak lulus berapa tahun?"

"Dia bekerja sebagai asisten fisioterapi di salah satu rumah sakitku. Kuliahnya sempat terbengkalai selama dua tahun. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan studinya. Ia kembali dan mengerjakan skripsi sejak tahun lalu tapi belum lulus."

"Hee.. ilmu apa yang dia ambil?" Kise tampak tertarik.

"Ilmu ekonomi."

"Kalau Takao-kun diundang, apa mungkin.." Satsuki menatap Murasakibara dan Kise. "Himuro-kun dan Kasamatsu-kun juga diundang?"

Murasakibara berkata, "dia diundang, Sacchin. Saat menerima undangan, aku juga mengajaknya. Lalu.. " Tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah sedih.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Aku langsung bilang padanya saat mendapatkan undangan dan dia menyetujuinya untuk datang bersama-sama. Tapi esoknya dia mendapat musibah. " Pandangannya yang jatuh ke meja kini menatap mata Satsuki, tetapi sinar disana tampak menerawang. "Mobil menabraknya saat ia hendak menyeberang di lampu merah. Mobil itu lalu kabur dan dikejar polisi."

"Astaga!" Satsuki menutup mulutnya, shock.

"Benar-benar gila! Bisa terjadi juga di negara kita yang damai ini, heh? Siapa orang gila dalam mobil itu, Murasakibara? Apa polisi berhasil menangkapnya?" Daiki berkata emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Dai-chin. Semoga saja."

"Jadi dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit?" Satsuki bertanya hati-hati.

"Iya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kise? Senpaimu itu baik-baik saja kan?"

Kise tampak bengong sesaat lalu menjawab dengan gugup."Dia pasti baik-baik saja-ssu! Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Bisa dibilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Kekosongan kembali mengisi. Lalu Daiki berkata lagi. "Nah, kita tidak bisa tahu soal itu. Yang jelas Seijuurou dan Tetsu tidak mungkin mengundang satu atau dua temanku. Barangkali sisanya teman SMA mereka berdua, ya kan? Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang tidak kita kenal disini."

Pelayan yang senantiasa menunggu kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tampaknya ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal tamu-tamunya. Hal yang cukup aneh, menurut Midorima. Setidaknya Seijuurou akan memberikan daftar tamu-tamunya kepada pelayannya. Barangkali mencegah adanya penyusupan orang yang tidak dikenal, ya kan? Ya, jika Shintarou yang berada di posisinya. Seijuurou mungkin melakukan hal lain. Seperti menyiapkan pasukan keamanan tersembunyi.

"Baik, saya akan mengabarkan hal ini pada Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama. Saya permisi."

Pelayan itu pergi dengan buntut pada jasnya yang melambai di udara. Sosoknya menghilang di balik belokan. Kehadirannya menambah keluarbiasaan tempat itu. Benar-benar sosok butler keluarga bangsawan.

"Mereka berbelit-belit, ya kan? Aku tahu mereka sudah menjadi orang paling sukses di dunia, mungkin. Yah, barangkali formalitas keluarga memang diperlukan."

"Sabar saja, Aomine. Dia sudah mengatakan mereka akan menuju kesini. Sebentar lagi, benar?"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Sebuah suara yang menggema tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka. Empat persona warna-warni menoleh mencari sumber suara. "Suara Akashi!" "Akashicchi? Dimana-ssu?" "Akashi-kun.." "Akashi.." Mereka berdiri. Terpana ketika melihat ke atas. Akashi Seijuurou dengan sebelah tangan yang diapit Akashi Tetsuya menampilkan sosok mereka di atas balkon yang terhubung dengan ruangan mereka berada. Menghadap mereka semua dengan keanggunan Tuan dan Nyonya rumah. Keduanya disiram cahaya lembut dari candelier yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka.

Kejadian tersebut amatlah luar biasa. Di dalam hall yang luas itu mereka melupakan balkon dan tangga bata melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan ruang makan. Di atas sana, pasangan suami istri bergandengan dan tersenyum pada mereka yang berada di bawah. Jika dibandingkan siapa yang lebih bersinar diantara mereka semua, tentu kedua pasangan itulah pemenangnya.

Mantan Kiseki no Sedai ditambah Satsuki bersorak dengan cara mereka sendiri. Setelah melambaikan tangan dengan dramatis, keduanya turun dan ketika mereka sudah mendekati meja makan, keempatnya menghampiri untuk menyambut. Wajah mereka semua tampak sangat cerah.

"Sambutan ala konglomerat heh?" Daiki paling pertama. Nyengir sambil memeluk Seijuurou dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Wah, Tetsu! Kau sudah tidak sekurus dulu ya? Kau tampak lebih.. apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Tetsuya membalas pelukan Daiki dan tersenyum. Menganggap komentar Daiki adalah hal yang positif. "Sudah dua belas tahun kau tetap hitam, Daiki-kun."

"Masih mengejekku?" Daiki berkata yang kemudian diinterupsi Murasakibara. Ia sudah menyapa Seijuurou lebih dulu. "Minggir, Dai-chin. Aku mau memeluk Tetsu-chin."

Seijuurou mengobrol singkat dengan Midorima. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu hm, Midorima? Kudengar rumah sakitmu sangat sukses. Kuucapkan selamat."

"Hm, itu sudah seharusnya yang kudapatkan dari hasil keringat dan kerja kerasku, nanodayo." Midorima bersikap defensif. Menyembunyikan kekalutan yang sedang terjadi pada bisnisnya.

"Huwaah, Akashicchi! Lama tidak bertemu-ssu!" Suara Kise mengalahkan seluruh suara yang ada. Seijuurou nyaris menutup kuping. Membalas singkat pelukan Kise. "Aku bawa cinderamata dari perjalananku-ssu! Silahkan diterima!"

Daiki kembali mendapatkan perhatian untuk Kise. "Hoi jangan diterima, Seijuurou. Dia memberimu patung yang dikutuk."

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, Daikicchi!"

"Tetsu-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Kedua wanita yang berada disana sedang berbincang seru. Saling berpelukan dan mengenggam tangan. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengobrol banyak hal denganmu! Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan! Kau benar-benar cantik!"

"Tidak secantik dirimu, Satsuki-san. " Tetsuya tersipu dan bola matanya menghangat. "Ya, kita harus berbicara banyak hal. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Midorima hanya memberi salam formal pada Tetsuya. Meski sedikit, terdapat sinar ketertarikan pada matanya. Kise Ryouta menunggu sampai Tetsuya dan Satsuki selesai berbincang. Lalu memberi salam dengan suara nyaring dan ekspresi gugup yang kentara.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mengobrol lebih lama, bagaimana jika kita mengisi perut kita dulu dan minum segelas bir?" Seijuurou memimpin mereka kembali ke meja makan. Sisi ujung yang biasanya ditempati satu orang utama dibiarkan kosong. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memutuskan duduk menggabungkan diri dengan semuanya. Seijuurou duduk di sebelah Murasakibara, diikuti Tetsuya.

Mereka hanya sempat bercengkerama ringan satu sama lain, sampai pelayan berbondong-bondong membawakan aneka masakan. Sekitar tiga koki mendorong kereta makan yang bertumpuk dan memberikan harum yang membangkitkan selera makan. Berpiring-piring salad, tiram, sabu-sabu, matsutake, lobster, babi bakar, fugu, foie gras, daging sapi Kobe, ayam kalkun, sosis gemuk, dan makanan mewah lainnya yang ditata sebaik mungkin di atas meja. Untuk minuman hadir satu pelayan yang menyajikan air mineral, jus jeruk, susu segar dan wine yang masih rapat tutup botolnya. Daiki meneguk ludah ketika melihatnya.

"Selamat menikmati." Seijuurou mempersilahkan teman-temannya. Tak satupun dari mereka tampak tak puas dengan hidangan yang ada. Para koki menunduk izin undur diri.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Seijuurou." Daiki mengambil satu lobster besar dan meletakkannya ke atas piringnya dengan semangat. Midorima yang tampaknya menjaga kebutuhan gizi, mendengus dan memutuskan menusuk daging asap dengan garpu. Kise bergembira dengan ayam kalkunnya dan Satsuki memilih meneguk segelas jus jeruk lebih dulu.

Seijuurou menyisipkan matsutake—jamur Jepang mewah—ke sisi kiri piring besar Tetsuya. Ia sendiri memotong stik dan menikmatinya pelan-pelan. Sejuurou tidak perlu memeringatkan setiap orang agar tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan, karena mereka semua tampak sangat puas di meja masing-masing.

Selesai makanan pembuka dan jeda istirahat sekitar lima menit, pelayan kembali menghampiri dan membereskan piring kotor, gelas dan botol kosong . Selang satu menit, kereta makanan mendatangkan hidangan penutup. Berpuluh-puluh puding, parfait, aneka kue, tart coklat dan karamel, macaarons, fruit cake, dan kudapat coklat mendapatkan gilir memenuhi meja.

"Ini jenis kue apa, Sei-chin? Sepertinya menarik untuk kuteliti." Murasakibara menyicipi kuenya dengan mimik muka serius. Kise yang berada di sebelahnya memancing pembicaraan dan mulai mengobrol.

Daiki sibuk memuji. "Ini makan siang terhebat dalam hidupku. Biasanya aku tak tahan manis, tapi ini semuanya, benar-benar enak!" Ia berebutan kue krim dengan Satsuki—setelah berterimakasih dengan ceria pada dua Akashi. Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah banyak bicara.

Seijurou berkata pada mereka semua. "Aku dan Tetsuya berupaya sebaik mungkin mempersiapkan acara kita. Aku menghormati kalian yang sudah bersedia datang. Reuni ini tak akan pernah menjadi reuni tanpa kehadiran kalian. Dan aku menyesalkan bagi siapapun yang tidak bisa hadir. Mari kita nikmati waktu kita sebaik-baiknya saat ini."

Tetsuya yang sedang mengiris puding vanilanya berkata. "Uhm.. Nijimura-san dan Mayuzumi-san tidak bisa datang ya?" Pertanyaan yang ia tahan saat menjumpai tamu-tamunya, dimunculkan di saat yang tepat. "Padahal aku sangat menantikan bertemu mereka."

Wajah-wajah disana berubah serius. Menatap dua pasangan itu. "Jadi kau mengundang Nijimura juga, ya? Dan heh Mayuzumi.. Siapa itu Mayuzumi?"

Satsuki mendecak kesal. "Pemain bayangan di Rakuzan itu! Masa kau tidak ingat? Aku akui auranya memang sangat tipis. "

"Hooh.. aku tidak ingat dia." Daiki tampak tak peduli.

"Selain mereka, kami juga mengundang Takao-kun dan Himuro-kun. Sepertinya mereka juga berhalangan ya?" Ucap Tetsuya lagi.

Midorima siap menjelaskan tapi disela oleh seruan Kise. "Midorimacchi bilang dia tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengerjakan skripsi-ssu!"

"Skripsi? Ah yang kudengar dia sudah kembali ke kampus, benar?" Tetsuya bertanya. Kise mengangguk. "Hmm begitu, sayang sekali." Ia tampak kecewa.

Midorima melotot pada Kise dan Kise hanya membalas dengan cengiran minta maaf.

"Kalau Himuro-kun.." Satsuki menatap Murasakibara khawatir. Seolah minta izin sekaligus mewakili. "Mukkun bilang Himuro-kun kecelakaan akibat tabrak lari orang yang tak bertanggungjawab. Karena itu ia tak bisa hadir disini."

Tetsuya lagi-lagi terkejut dan kecewa. Seijuurou turut prihatin. Lalu Kise yang tak peka dan tak tahu situasi berceletuk.

"Sayang sekali Nijimura-san tidak ada disini! Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa bertemu Nijimura-san lagi-ssu! Dari yang kudengar, dia menjadi pengusaha batu bara di Prancis, apa itu benar?"

Midorima tampak jengkel saat menjawab. "Itu benar. Dan dari informasi yang kuketahui, sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan. Mungkin itu alasannya ia tidak berada disini."

"Kesulitan apa-ssu?"

"Kau tidak pernah membaca koran ya?" Midorima apatis. Menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan. "Menurut yang kubaca, tambang miliknya yang sedang digali di daerah Artois mengalami kegagalan. Banyak karyawannya yang meninggal akibat kejadian itu. Evakuasi dilakukan selama seminggu dan setelah melalui penyelidikan polisi, diduga penambangannya tidak disertai izin. Sekarang tambang itu diawasi oleh pemerintah. Dan Nijimura-san, dia dikabarkan menghilang."

Semua yang ada di meja itu terkejut kecuali Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. "Dia hilang?! Apa maksudnya-ssu?" Kise melengking. Midorima hanya menggeleng karena memang tak tahu apa-apa selain yang dia baca, dan yang dia baca tidak menyebutkan keberadaan mantan kapten mereka. "Wow, pasti berat sekali bagi Nijimura-san.." Kise kemudian melanjutkan seolah mewakili tanda tanya dari keterkejutan teman-temannya yang lain. "Lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang-ssu? Apa dia dituntut, hmm semacam itu?"

Midorima berkata. "Dia belum ditemukan dimanapun. Dan kudengar Haizaki sebagai wakilnya yang menangani masalah itu. Sepertinya memang ada hal mencurigakan disini. Haizaki pun tidak mau buka mulut."

"Haizaki? Si Haizaki Shougo? Apa katamu? Wakil Nijimura, dia itu?" Daiki berkata tak percaya.

"Haizaki-kun.." Satsuki tampak sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Tak disangka dia tertawa. Mereka semua memandangnya. "Lucu sekali bukan mengingat kisah mereka saat di Teikou dulu, ya kan? Sekarang mereka bersahabat dan saling melindungi, kurasa!"

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Kau benar. Takdir justru mempererat mereka. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. "

"Dia tidak mau buka mulut, heh? Masalahnya benar-benar runyam ya.." Kise merenung.

Suasana di meja makan menjadi agak suram. Kemudian Seijuurou selaku tuan rumah berkata.

"Kami tidak memaksa siapapun untuk datang ke reuni ini. Kami mengharapkan ketulusan dari kalian. Terimakasih bagi siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan waktu, sehingga kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang." Seijuurou tersenyum hangat.

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah lebih tentram. Beberapa mengangguk dan membalas senyum.

Selesai menyantap makanan penutup, Seijuurou memberi sebuah pengumuman. Bahwa ia sudah mengatur jadwal untuk menghabiskan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan bersama . Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan terlihat bersemangat. Ia memberitahukan bahwa setelah ini, para pelayan akan mengantarkan mereka ke kamar masing-masing dan khusus untuk Daiki dan Satsuki, mereka akan menyiapkan kamar yang lebih besar.

"Setelah kenyang, sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Apalagi bagi kalian yang sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Gunakan kamar disini selayaknya kamar kalian sendiri. Jangan segan-segan memanggil para pelayan kami jika kalian butuh sesuatu. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Lalu sesuai jadwal yang sudah kutetapkan, kita semua akan berkumpul pukul tiga sore nanti. Ada lapangan indoor di dalam villa ini. Bagaimana kawan, berminat main basket bersama lagi?"

Ajakan Seijuurou disambut sahutan gembira dari semuanya, kecuali Midorima yang sudah memutuskan akan menjaga martabat. Sungguh kesempatan yang tak dapat mereka bayangkan akan mereka lakukan lagi. Kiseki no Sedai setelah dua belas tahun. Mereka keluar dari ruangan dan bertemu lagi dengan ruang tamu yang lebih luas. Semua cat dan sebagian perabotan berwarna pucat. Villa ini jadi seputih rumah sakit. Sesampai disana, Seijuurou memberi isyarat pada pelayan dan mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Gerombolan tamu naik ke lantai dua melalui tangga yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan, sedangkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjalan terus ke lorong yang dibatasi sekat dinding, sampai pada ruangan keluarga yang cukup luas dan menaiki tangga yang terjulur disana. Tepat membelakangi taman yang terlihat dari jendela kaca. Begitu bertemu lantai dua, terdapat kamar besar , ruangan rekreasi, dan balkon yang menghadap ke luar villa.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya memasuki ke kamar mereka. Tetsuya menutup pintu. Seijuurou melonggarkan dasinya dan mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Tetsuya menghampiri Seijuurou dan duduk menghimpit suaminya.

"Sesuai rencana kita kan, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou berkata. "Aku harap begitu. Mayuzumi akan datang besok atau hari terakhir. Soal Nijimura-san, dia memang belum saatnya."

"Ya, benar. Dia akan menjadi kunci semuanya." Tetsuya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Seijuurou, tangannya mulai membantu melepaskan dasi suaminya. "Soal Haizaki-kun, apa menurutmu dia akan kehilangan nyawanya tanpa campur tangan kita? Saat ini semuanya berjalan lancar, seperti yang Seijuurou-kun katakan." Tangan Tetsuya berhenti dalam tempo lambat. Tatapannya yang sejak tadi fokus pada dasi, kini menatap mata Seijuurou. "Apakah yang kita lakukan ini benar, Seijuurou-kun? Apa kita memang harus melakukan semua ini? Apa kita harus membalaskan dendam Ayah?"

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou agak membelalak memandang Tetsuya kemudian tenang kembali. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis, berusaha menghibur. Tetapi tidak matanya. Matanya milik seorang pemburu. Berkilat keji. Dengan lembut ia mencengkeram kedua pundak Tetsuya. "Jangan lupakan apa yang terjadi pada perutmu, Tetsuya." Ucapan Seijuurou membuat kontras yang kentara pada perubahan wajah Tetsuya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Para pembunuh itu. Inilah panggung kita. Percaya padaku. Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Panggung pembunuhan ini. Semuanya." Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Mereka bertatapan. "Aku mencintaimu." Seijuurou menangkup wajah Tetsuya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman dalam dan hangat. Tetsuya membalasnya. Mencengkeram belakang kepala lelaki itu. Saling meluapkan perasaan mereka. Entah di detik keberapa, Tetsuya sudah lupa akan kegundahannya.

To be continued.


End file.
